Rockin' With A New Band
by KatiaBaby00
Summary: What happens when a new HUGE band sensation arrives at Camp Rock? Will Connect 3 and them connnect? Talk about drama! Read and comment please. Rated T just to be safe. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

New story. I hope everyone will like it. Please comment and make my day! Disclaimer - I don't own anything excpet the new characters. Btw, this story is also posted on youtube on the username JonasSisterMedia. My friend and co-owner of our site JonasSisterMedia helps me with this story. I do the writing, she helps with the ideas...so enjoy!

* * *

Some people say we're arrogant...it's ok. Being who we are, we have a right. The hottest teen band, our songs on all top charts, and our CD went Plantnium, on its way to Multi-platnuim. Could it get any better? Actually, I think today its a turn for the worst.

"We are not going to that stupid camp!" Maya said.

"For real!" Angel added. "We are SUPERSTARS! We can't step down from being superstars to going to a camp with rockstar wannabes!"

"Yea!" Clover agreed. " And besides...It's going to be a ugly smelly camp! With bugs and no hot water and -"

"Girls!" Kim Revel cut her off. " I'm not taking any more of this!"

Naturally, our manager would never understand. Go figure.

"You girls used to love this camp. I don't see what's so different now."

"You just said it yourself, USED TO, past tense! Not - any - more." Angel replied.

"We just can't Kim. We're CAM...the best and hottest teen band EVER!" Maya added.

"And come on Kim...you just want to send us to the camp because people are saying that we're arrogant, stuck up, and fame is getting to our heads, when its sooo not." Clover said as a guy handed her a latte. "Excuse me! I asked for an extra sugar, exta creme, and extra vanilla on my latte. I don't taste any of them." She shoved it back at him and smiled at him. "Thank You." Maya and Angel just stared at her.

"What?" Angel and Maya just shook their heads and Maya said,

"Way to prove a point Clover."

"Anyway." Kim said. "You girls don't have a choice, you're going to Camp Rock. End of story." She stood staring at them and then added,

"Do you know how many other girls would love to go to Camp Rock?"

"Well, we're not other girls." Maya replied.

"Too bad...you're still going."

"So unfair." They said together.

"Well guess what? Life isnt fair ladies. So just deal with it." Kim answered with a smirk. The girls groaned as they got up to pack their bags.

-Two days later-

The girls' bus arrived in front of the camp.

"Let's go girls." The girls didn't budge. Kim sighed and said,

"If you girls don't get off this bus in 2 minutes, I'm taking all your hair,makeup, and skin products and you're going without them."

They all looked at her in disbelieve.

"You wouldn't." they said together.

"Oh...I would." Kim replied. The girls got up immediatley and got off the bus.

"I need to use that more often." Kim said chuckling. The girls looked around as they were holding their bags.

"Well guys...welcome to Camp Losers." Angel said sarcasticly.

--

"Come on guys! We've been practicing all day. Let's take a break." Jason said.

"Jason. We need to. We have to make sure we're good." Shane replied. Jason walks over and puts his arm around Shane and Nate.

"Aw guys, we need some nice fresh air."

"Fine." Shane agreed and they walked out. As they were walked Nate stopped them and pointed toward where CAM was standing.

"Look guys..It's CAM. That girl band that everybody's always comparing us."

"They are AWESOME!" Jason exclaimed. "Let's go talk to them! I'm a HUGE fan!" He started speed walking toward them and Nate and Shane followed. As they followed, Nate turned to Shane and said,

"You know... sometimes I really wonder about him."

* * *

What's going to happend next? How will the girls deal with having to stay in the camp? Keep reading and find out. I'm sorry if it's really short but give me time and I'll make them longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!! lol thanks to the ppl that replied. Disclaimer - see chapter 2

* * *

Jason quickly rushed up to them and extended his hand.

"Hey girls. It's really nice to meet you...I'm Jason."

The girls did a double take. Weirdo much? They shook hands as Angel said,

"Nice to meet you too Jason."

"This is Shane and Nate." They shook hands with them as well.

"Wait...I know you guys!" Clover said. "Aren't you guys some boy band? Connect the Dots or -"

"It's Connect 3." Shane replied annoyed.

"Oh right!"

"I'm a huge fan of you guys." Jason said.

"Aw, well isn't that sweet." Maya said sarcastically.

"You're music is pretty good actually." Nate said.

"Pretty good? Actually, our music is awesome." Angel replied haunt.

"OK..." Nate replied taken aback. He paused then said, "It's funny because a lot of people compare you guys to us."

"I think you have it the wrong way. People compare YOU to us. We're too good of a band to be compared to anyone." Maya answered.

"Whoa..." Shane said. "You ladies are pretty full of yourselves."

"Full of ourselves? Angel replied. "Look whose talking! If there's anyone full of himself it's you! Everyone knows that's the reason you were sent here."

"Well at least I'm willing to change. You guys just got here and are acting like you own the place!" Shane answered angerly.

"STOP!" Clover yelled and everyone stopped.

"Enough of this chit-chat. Let's go see where we're going to sleep in this dump." Maya said. She glared at Shane as they walked away with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Dump?" Nate said in wonder. " They really don't want to be here."

"Well, if they're going to be like that...we don't want them here either." Shane replied. "Connect the Dots? Are - you - serious? I knew I had a right to hate our band name..."

"Aw guys." Jason started. "It's their first day and they really don't want to be here...give them a break."

"Whatever. But they really need to drop out of the drama queen act...fast." Shane replied.

--

The girls walked into their cabin and looked around in horror. Angel was about to scream in agony- literally.

"Don't!" Maya said stopping her. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Not as bad as it looks?!" Angel replied. " You've got to be joking! It's worse!"

"The beds are actually comfy." Clover said sitting down on one.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Angel asked frustrated. "Why are you all of a sudden OK with being here?"

"We're not." Maya answered. "We have to be here whether we like it or not right?"

"Yea..." the other two said together.

"So,..." Maya said with a sly grin. "They have the biggest band sensation here, where all our fans will try to come. We're going to show them just how stuck up we can get...they want us to stay here, they're going to have to deal with it...you with me?"

Angel and Clover smiled.

"You bet."

"Now...we need to get this filthy cabin CAMified. Because I am NOT going to sleep on that." Maya said pointing to her bed in disgust.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Make my day and reply!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!! Thanks to the ppl who replied. Disclaimer - see chap. 1

* * *

The boys walked around the camp Shane still fuming over CAM.

"Those girls are something." Nate said.

"Yea...a pure nightmare! Especially that Maya...ugh!" Shane replied.

"Clover was nice." Jason said. Nate and Shane just stared at him and he quickly added,

"And Angel too!"

"Right...Clover maybe but Angel...she's just like the other one." Shane replied.

"Why don't we just give them a chance?" Jason said.

"Give them a chance all you want...I just don't think I will...especially Maya." Shane mumbled.

"What is up with you? Why do you hate Maya so much?" Nate asked. Before Shane could answer, a voice called out to them,

"Hey guys!" They turned around to see Mitchie coming toward them.

"Hey." the three guys reply. She gave them each a hug and said excited,

"It's so good to be back!"

"We're glad you came back too." Shane replied, his irritated tone disappearing. They locked eyes for a minute and stood there until Nate, smirking, cleared his throat. The two looked away shyly and Jason grabbed them all.

"Group hug!" The other three groaned and then started laughing.

"So...what's new?" Mitchie asked asked as they continued walking.

"We got attacked by a new drama team." Shane said. Mitchie laughed.

"Who?"

"The girl band, CAM." Nate replied.

"Are you serious?!" Mitchie squealed. "I love their music! They're awesome!"

"Wait until you meet them face to face." Shane replied. grumpily. Mitchie looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Shane didn't get a good start with them." Jason answered.

"How can you not? They're so nice!"

"Mitchie,...you see them on T.V. up close their not very friendly." Shane replied. Mitchie shrugged and said,

"I still want to meet them."

"Fine...but you've been warned." Nate replied.

-- Girls Cabin --

"Ugh...finally. We're done." Angel said.

"Now this is a cabin I'd stay in." Maya replied.

"Guys! We have to get dressed for the campfire!" Clover said. The girls changed into more comfortable clothes and walked out.

"I'm surprised it's so quiet." Clover said. All of sudden screaming fans swarmed the girls, wanting autographs, pictures, and to just talk. The girls happily did it all. That was one thing that was for real, their love for the fans.

"Spoke so soon." Angel said to laughing, after the fans walked away. The girls continued walking and found themselves face to face with Mitchie and the boys.

"OMG!" It's CAM!" Mitchie squealed. The girls laughed while Shane and Nate rolled their eyes.

"I was wondering when I was going to meet you."

"Well you did now!" Maya said.

"Oh what a wonderful meet!" Shane said sarcastically in a high pitch voice. "Let's go run along the mellows in happiness!" Nate and Jason laughed while Mitchie shoved Shane lightly.

"Shut up Shane." The girls scowled.

"Ha ha...funny." Maya answered. Mitchie laughed nervously and said,

"Where were you guys heading to?"

"We were going to the campfire meet." Angel answered.

"Cool. We're going to. Let's go." They all walked toward the campfire. Mitchie chatting away while the two groups ignored each other, except for Jason, who kept trying to get Clovers attention.They got to the campfire with the other campers and sat down, Mitchie sitting in between the two groups.

"Welcome to Camp Rock everyone!" the director Brown Cesario said. "We're going to have the best time we can this summer right?"

"Right!" Everyone said back. Brown talked on about all the things their planning to do.

"You guys had Shane last year as a counselor, but now were going to add Nate and Jason and, CAM! Each group has their separate classes but I'm pairing you guys up." He said looking at the two groups. Shane looked at him with a look that said ' Please ...no!' But would his uncle understand? No.

"First pair, Clover and Jason."

"Yes!" Jason replied while Clover rolled her eyes.

"Second pair, Angel...and Nate; and third pair, Shane and Maya." Maya sat angrily and waited until it was just CAM and Connect 3 with Mitchie.

"I am NOT going to be paired up with him OK? I can't stand him." Maya said. "I don't even know why we have to be paired up...we can work by ourselves."

"You act like I'm dying to work with you either!" Shane replied irritated.

"Go back two years ago you were...or did fame make you forget that too?" she said bitterly. Shane didn't say anything but stood angrily. The others just stared at them lost, not knowing what they were talking about.

"Listen you two, you're going to learn to work with each other whether you like it or not, do you understand?"

"No, I don't." Maya replied. "I won't work with someone I don't like and if you didn't understand that from me, you can have a nice time talking to my manager."

"Maya, calm down." Clover said walking over to put an arm around her.

"Yea M. chill, it's not that bad." Angel said walking over to her looking at Shane. "He's a jerk but you can handle him." Shane chuckled and used the oldest trick in the book : competition saying,

"It's not because I'm jerk shes doesn't want to work with me...it's because she knows that I'm better then her and the campers are going to like me more."

"Oh really?" Maya replied, knowing the challenge he threw at her. "We'll see about that...I'll work with him on one condition."

"I don't think you really have much space to have conditions." replied Brown coldly.

"If you want me to stay in this camp, oh yes I do." she said with the same tone. Brown sighed irritated.

"What?" Maya smirked and said,

"We change pairs later. I'm not sticking with him forever."

"And you two are OK with that? She's not just running your lives like that?" Brown asked.

"No." Angel answered annoyed. "She's not running our lives. We're fine with changing pairs."

"We know how we each think and as they say great minds think alike." Clover added. "We wouldn't want to stick with the same pairs anyway.

"We don't want to be paired up with them period." Angel said hauntly. "But a lot of time you have to do things against your will."

"I think our message got across girls." Maya said. The three turned around and walked out heading back to their cabin. Shane then turned to Mitchie and said,

"Still think they're nice?"

* * *

What's going to happen next? Stay tuned. Make my day and leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!! Disclaimer - see chapter 1

* * *

Maya laid down on her bed facing the wall. She hated Shane and it would take a lot to change that. Being his partner wasn't going to help.

"Hey Maya..." Angel started hesitating.

"What?"

"What were you talking about when you said to Shane that he was dieing to work with you two years ago?"

"Yea, you kinda lost us there." Clover added. Maya sighed and turned over knowing this question was bound to come.

"You guys remember when I had this boyfriend that I wouldn't tell anyone about and you guys got really mad at me that I wouldn't tell you especially?"

"Yeah." they said together.

"Well, Mr.boyfriend was Mr.Shane Gray...the jerk." she said sitting up.

"No...way." Clover and Angel said together shocked.

"What happened?" Angel asked.

"Well...at first everything was fine but then he started not calling as much and blowing off dates. We started to fight a lot and the last time he blew off a date I followed him. Turns out he wasn't going to "the band meeting" he told me about...he was out at lunch with that actress Mandy."

"Oh my god..."Angel said.

"What a jerk..." Clover said. "I actually used to like that actress but now...big no-no." Maya chuckled.

"Yea...and her name starts with an M too." They all sat quietly for a minute until Angel asked,

"Did you confront him?"

"Yea...and that's what hurt the most." Maya said blinking back tears. " He said all this stuff that just killed me...like what did I expect? He was the superstar and I was nothing. He wanted to date someone his own quality. I was just a little break from his fame like...a toy."

"I can't believe it..." Clover said.

"Yea...I just thought he was stuck up but...that was just messed up." Angel added.

"Do you blame me for hating him?" the other two shook their heads.

"But...when you two first meet, nothing showed." Clover said.

"We kinda practiced that...especially since I became famous." Maya replied. "When he saw me as the superstar Maya, he started saying all this stuff and we had a huge fight and that was that."

"Wow..." Angel said.

"Yep...I didn't know he was going to be here and at first I was like I have to find a way to leave even if we have to get kicked out...but now I can just smell payback." Maya said with a evil grin. "And it smells oh so good."

--

On Shane's part, he had to tell basically the same story only much shorter and less details.

"She just never got over the fact that I broke up with her and still hates me for it."

"Are you sure Shane?" Nate asked. "I mean a girl will hate you but she'll get over it if your realtionship was meant to end."

"What are you trying to say?"

"That maybe you said or did something that she just can't forgive that maybe you forgot about?"

Shane stood quietly. It' not like he'll ever tell them the truth. Mitchie was here and he won't lose her if his life depended on it. He shook his head and said,

"Ah...Maya was always extra emotional."

"You better not have cheated on her!" Jason said with a chuckle. Shane just looked at him.

"Shut up Jason." Jason held his hands up and said,

"Sorry...but I don't care about that anymore...what I care about is that my dream is about to come true."

"And what dream is that?" Nate asked with laugh.

"That me and Clover are going to connect and be a pair together."

"Not wanting to hurt your feelings or anything Jason, but um...she didn't seem too happy about it." Mitchie said giggling as the other two laughed.

"Hey! It's because she doesn't know me yet or know how much I love her!"

"Well have fun showing her Romeo. Applause real hard at their performance tomorrow night." Shane said.

"They're performing tomorrow night?"

"Yea...tomorrows the Camp Fire Jam." Nate answered.

"Why aren't we performing?" Jason asked.

"Because Connect 3 isn't the new band that's here Jason."

"Whatever."

"Oh I can't wait to see them perform. I love their songs." Mitchie said excited.

"You still want to see them perform even though you saw the way they were?" Shane asked annoyed.

"Yes." she answered in the same tone. "They're rude to you not to me and like it or not their music is good."

"Fine."

"Fine." With that Shane walked out too annoyed to talk to anyone. Mitchie just shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I don't buy the whole Maya's extra emotional thing." Mitchie said. "Nobody holds a grudge over being dumped. They get upset for a while but I mean it's not like Maya can't get any guy she wants."

"Well...I don't know." Nate said. "I don't see why he would lie to us."

"Yea...when it comes to stuff like that, Shane wouldn't lie to us." Jason added. Mitchie just shrugged.

"I don't know...I just feel like there's something more to the story." she said with a sigh.

-- The Next Day --

The girls were getting ready for the Camp Fire Jam. They dressed in their outfits and had their hair done.

"I love this song. It's my favorite off our album." Clove said.

"Yea...and our fans love it." Angel said. Maya didn't say anything and the other two noticed.

"But if it wasn't for Maya's maaddd writing skills, no one would have had the pleasure of this song." Angel said putting her arm around Maya.

"Yea...and believe me you hit the right spot when you wrote this song." Clove said on the other side of Maya. Maya chuckled and said,

"Yea...I guess...Now get off me you're going to mess up my hair." the three started laughing and they walked out.

"Hey guys It's Dee La Duke and welcome to the Camp Fire Jam!" a roar of applause and screams were answered to this.

"Today we're going to have the HUGE, AMAZING band sensation that you all love, performing for us...CAM!"

They girls walked up on the stage and oh remember the roar of applause and screams? Yeah, double the sound affects.

Maya :

_Imma tell you a story here it goes…_

Listen,  
Let me say this face to face  
before you walk away from me  
listen up baby  
We know things ain't gunna change  
I love you but she's in the way  
where does that leave me? woahh

Angel :  
_what a mess so wrapped up in you _

Clover :_  
and there's nobody else for me _

Angel :_  
in my heart I am so confused _

Clover :_  
but I keep telling myself..  
_  
Chorus :  
_Forget you  
that's all I wanna do  
I gotta face the truth  
cause this just ain't no good for me  
Forget you  
I really wish I could get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you _

Maya:  
_do dah do do do do doo  
I just gotta forget you  
Angel talk to em _

_Baby here's where I went wrong  
thinkin I could have you  
even though I knew the truth  
you're in love with somebody else  
don't mean no disrespect  
but she aint got nothing on me woah woahhh_

Clover :  
_what a mess wish that I could get over you  
my hearts tellin me to..  
_

Chorus :  
_Forget you  
that's all I wanna do  
I gotta face the truth  
cause this just ain't no good for me  
Forget you  
I really wish I could get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you _

Maya :  
_Wish things were different but they're not  
you and I will never be  
and that's what is killing me  
best thing for me to do is go and find somebody new  
but that wont happen till I forgeeeeeeeet you ..do dah do do do do do _

Chorus :  
_Forget you  
that's all I wanna do  
I gotta face the truth  
cause this just ain't no good for me  
Forget you  
I really wish I could get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you _

Clover :_And That's The Story _

Maya :  
_Now You Know How I Feel _

Angel :  
_And That's All I Gotta Say _

They ended the songs striking a pose and earned them even more screams. They bowed to everyone and walked off. Mitchie watched them and was into the performance until she say Shane's face. He couldn't even look her in the face. She got up and walked away as Shane was coming over to her.

"Mitchie! Mitchie...?"

* * *

What's going to happen next? Stay tuned! BTW this song is for LAX called Forget You. I think if you listen to it, it would sound better. Make my day and leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Disclaimer see chp. 1. Thanks to the ppl who replied. Enjoy.

* * *

As the girls walked back to their cabin, they got stopped by their fans.

"That was amazing!"

"You guys are awesome!"

"I love your music!"

The girl took pictures, signed autographs, and laughed with their fans. Finally the fans leaving them alone, they went inside their cabin and rested. Clover looked at Angel and jerked her head toward Maya.

"What's up M?" Angel asked. "You've been quiet since we got here..."

"Yea, I mean we rocked it tonight." Clover added. "What's wrong?" She quickly wiped at her eyes before the girls could notice.

"Nothing...I..." she sighed. "This song just means a lot. I wrote it after we broke up and now singing live in front of him...it was hard." Clover walked over and sat down next to Maya.

"We know...but it shouldn't be too hard. You got over him right?"

"Before I came here or saw him or anything, I didn't care...but now that I saw him...it's all coming back."

"Are you saying you still like him?" Angel asked.

"No...I don't know." Maya answered frustrated. "He gets on my nerves but I heard he's with that girl Mitchie and what's killing me is that she's not his quality and I don't see him running off with another actress." They all just sat quietly, not knowing what to say.

"I just feel like I wasn't good enough for Mr.Hot-shot Shane Gray."

"Don't say that Maya!" Clover said.

"It's his loss M and he's going to regret it." Angel added.

"Oh...you bet he's going to regret it." Maya replied. "I'm going to show him just how hard it is to be my partner.

--

Shane stood in front of Mitchies cabin door and knocked again, just like he'd been knocking for the past 15 minutes.

"Mitchie can you at least open the door and tell me to go away?" He asked annoyed. When getting no answer, he got more frustrated and started banging on the door.

"Mitchie! I'm not going to go away until you tell me whats wrong!" She then opened door stopping him mid-bang.

"Can you stop banging on my door?" she asked calmly.

"OK fine, but tell me what's wrong. You totally ignored me at the Camp Fire Jam when I called out to you and you wouldn't open the door for the past 15 minutes...can I at least know what I did wrong?"

"Tell me the truth Shane...is it _just _because you broke up with her she hates you?" Mitchie asked bluntly. "Because I saw the way you were looking at her when she was singing that song and you were so uncomfortable that you wouldn't look her in the face. What's up with that?"

Shane sighed and said,

"Nothings up...I just don't like this song because it always makes me feel like it's being sung to me." _'Which it is.'_he thought to himself. "Seriously Mitchie that's the only reason." Mitchie looked at him doubtfully and said,

"Fine, whatever."

"OK then," he then leaned in to give her a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." she said pulling away and shutting the door in his face. He stood there shocked and then got angry. Thanks to Maya now...

--The Next Day --

The girls were up and ready to start their first day as instructors, they just weren't too happy about it.

"I still don't see why we have to be in pairs..." Maya said annoyed.

"So they can bother us even more." Angel said with the same tone.

"I no! Do you see the way Jason keeps looking at me?" Clover said. "It's freaking me out...and he was soo happy that we were going to be pairs."

"Isn't it obvoius Clover?" Maya said looking at Angel smiling.

"What?"

"He has a crush on you!" the other two said together laughing.

"Oh shut up guys!" Angel and Maya sat for the next 10 minutes bothering Clover about it until they each had to go their separate ways.

"Well...see you guys later." Maya said. "I'm off to jerksville."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Maya made her way over to her hip-hop class. Hopefully things wouldn't go as bad as she thought they would.

"Hey everyone." she said as she walked in.

"Hey." the rest replied.

"You're late." she turned around and saw Shane standing behind her. She rolled her eyes at him and walked to the front of the class.

"No I'm not late. You're early." she replied. "And besides, you tell the campers if they're late, not me, ok hun?" He stared at her annoyed.

"Don't call me hun."

"Believe me..."she said. "I don't call you hun because I mean it...it means _exactly_the opposite."

Mitchie watched them argue just as the rest of the class did. She couldn't believe they were doing it in front of everybody.

"Excuse me?" Mitchie said aloud, irritated. "We came here to learn hip-hop dance moves...your arguing doesn't exactly help." The other two stared at her, finally noticing that everyone was watching.

"Sorry about that guys." Shane said.

"Yeah...sorry." Maya added. "It's not a very good first impression."

"Since when were your first impressions ever good?" Shane asked.

"Since I became your quality Shane." she answered calmly, throwing him off. She then turned back to the class with a smirk.

"OK, I'm going to start by showing you some moves --"

"You?" Shane asked. "I thought I was starting them off."

"No...they know your stuff." Maya replied. "They need a new vibe."

"We didn't agree to that." he said annoyed.

"We never agree to anything." she said. "If you don't like it, you can leave. Because whether you want to or not I'm starting them off." She looked at him with a challenging look. He didn't say anything but took a deep breath and said,

"Fine...go ahead."

"Thank you." she said with smirk. She then did a couple of moves all together as a dance. They all watched her as she broke them down slowly so that everyone could follow along. Shane hated to admit it but she was _good_...real good. She had a right to be...dancing was a thing she loved to do. Even after two years he could still remember that.

Mitchie watched Shane as he watched Maya. Could he be any more obvious? It was annoying her that when she got mad, he didn't know why yet he was doing it right now. Since she wasn't paying attention, she lost where she was in the dance and stumbled almost knocking someone over.

"You OK?" Maya caught her steadying her. "You lost your step there."

"Yea...thanks." Mitchie replied. Shane quickly walked over.

"You ok Mitch?"

"I'm fine...just spaced out." Maya watched as Shane touched Mitchie's cheek gently. She remembered when he did that to her...he even had the same look in his eyes. What went wrong? She turned her attention back to the class.

"OK guys, we're goign to take it from the top. Let's go."

* * *

What's going to happen with the other pairs? Stay tuned. Make my day and leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6...I'm on a roll here haha. Never wrote chapters this fast in my life lol.

* * *

While Maya and Shane were getting off to what we CAN call a peaceful start between them...the others weren't so bad. Angel and Nate were teaching the vocal class. They walked in awkwardly together. Angel annoyed, Nate dreadful.

"Good morning guys." Angel said to the class.

"Good morning." they all replied.

"Hey guys." Nate added.

"Hey." everyone replied.

" We're going to start exercising your vocals, so everyone grab a mic." Nate said. The class scurried along to get a mic and all stood in place.

"Whose going to go first?" Angel asked. No one moved and and the instructors sensed their fear.

"Ok...since everyone seems a bit nervous to start solo, how about we put you in pairs and sing duets?" Angel added. Almost everyone shook their heads hating the idea even more then the solo one. Nate felt that Angel was getting frustrated so he quickly suggested,

"How about me and you sing a duet for them?"

"What?" Angel said turning to face him.

"Yea." He replied. "We can show them how it's not so hard to sing with someone you've never worked with before and still get the message of the song across."

Angel stared at him thinking. _' Why is he being so nice?'_

"What do you think?" Nate asked. "Or _is it _too hard for you to sing with someone you've never worked with?

Angel narrowed her eyes at him and thought _' I sooo take that back. _

"No, I'm not. Let's go." Nate walked over to the stereo and put a CD in.

"What song are we singing?" Angel asked.

"Everyday from High School Musical."

"Why?"

"Because I like that song." he answered calmly.

"You didn't bother to ask if I did?" Angel asked annoyed.

"No." Nate answered innocently. "I think your voice would sound really nice singing this song and I really want to hear you sing it...but if you still want to change it we can."

Angel did a double- take. _'Ok...'_

"No...I'll sing it." Nate smiled warmly at her.

"I was hoping you would." The class sat facing them, giving them room to be able to move around.

"Ready?" Nate asked.

"Ready." Angel answered with a smile, and then the music started.

Nate  
_Once in a lifetime  
means there's no second chance  
so I believe that you and me  
should grab it while we can_

Angel  
_Make it last forever  
and never give it back  
_  
Nate  
_It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at_

Both  
_Because this moment's really all we have_

The two turned and faced each other as they sang the next part.

Nate  
_Everyday  
of our lives,_

Angel  
_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

Nate  
_Gonna run_

Both  
_While we're young  
and keep the faith_

Nate  
_Everyday_

Both  
_From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

Angel  
_Take my hand;_

They both were getting into the song to the fact that Nate held her hand and she didn't let go.

Nate  
_together we  
will celebrate,_

Angel  
_celebrate._

Both  
_Oh, ev'ryday._

The two stared dancing around the room singing, while the class enjoying it clapped along.

Angel  
_They say that you should follow_

Nate  
_and chase down what you dream,_

Angel  
_but if you get lost and lose yourself_

Nate  
_what does is really mean?_

Angel  
_No matter where we're going,_

Nate  
_it starts from where we are.  
_  
Angel  
_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts_

Both  
_and because of you, I've got the strength to start_  
_Everyday  
of our lives,_

Yeah, yeah, yeah!

Angel  
_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

Both  
_Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday_

Nate  
_from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

Angel  
_Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,  
Oh, ev'ryday_

Nate  
_We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together!_

Angel  
_It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!_

Both  
_We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!  
_  
Nate  
_Everyday  
of our lives,_

Angel  
_wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight._

Nate  
_Gonna run  
while we're young_

_  
Both  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_

"Come on guys!" Angel said.

"Yea, lets go." Nate added. "It's not a duet anymore." The rest of the class got in a circle and danced around Nate and Angel. (Picture the same scene from HSM2)

Choir  
_Everyday  
of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith_

Everyday  
from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,

Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ryday!  
Love ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!

Both  
_Ev'ryday!_

They ended the song laughing and the class cheering. This was definitely not what Angel expected at all. After that, they class was so excited they did both duets and solos. So to Angel, she had a pretty good day.

--Clover and Jason--

As for Clover, I'm not so sure you can say the same. Jason and her were teaching the instrument class. Clover was trying her best not to let the situation be awkward but how was she supposed to do that with awkward written all over his face.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that?" Clover asked him.

"Because you are very pretty." Jason answered calmly.

"OK...um, thank you." Clover answered taken aback.

"Oh, you're very welcome."

"Can you stop talking like that?" Clover asked, at this point freaked out.

"I'm sorry." Jason said alarmed. "I didn't mean to bother you..."

"It's fine...it's just kind of weird."

"I'm sorry." he repeated. "I just ...really like you."

"How do you like me when you don't even know me?" Clover asked annoyed.

"Don't you believe in love at first sight?" he asked her innocently. Clover was caught off guard.

"I...I never really thought about that." The stood in silence for a couple minutes and then Clover said,

"Maybe we should get started..."

* * *

What's going to happen next? Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope u like it...Disclaimer see chp. 1

* * *

Clover and Jason continued the class starting off with teaching the guitar. Clover talked and Jason demonstrated. Jason felt that he got his message across to her, but she felt awkward.

_'What the heck is he talking about, love at first sight...is he serious?'_ She thought to herself. _'That's all movie stuff...'_

"Love at first sight." she scoffed to herself in a low voice. "Please."

A bell rang telling everyone that classes were over. Jason made an attempt to talk to Clover but she quickly went out of the class. Each of the girls made their way to the cabin, Maya smirking, Angel flushed, and Clover annoyed.

"Why are you smirking like that?" Clover asked Maya. Maya sighed and said with a grin,

"I love getting my way. It makes me feel so good...especially when it's against someone I distaste so much."

The other two girls shook their heads as Maya asked Clover,

"And why are you so annoyed?"

"This kid is so weird." Clover exclaimed laying down on her bed. "He keeps staring at me and talking in this lovesick way..."

"He likes you dummy!" Angel said laughing. Clover shook her head.

"Forget that, wait till you hear this." she said. "When I ask him why are you doing that, he says because I like you. I'm like you don't even know me, so he says don't you believe in love at first sight?"

"That's what made you mad? Come on Clover!" Maya said with a giggle.

"Are you serious Maya?" Clover asked sitting up. "Who believes in love at first sight? It's so...so...fake!"

"A lot of people believe in love at first sight Clover, so it's not fake." Angel said. "That just makes him more romantic!" Clover rolled her eyes.

"Besides...he's an airhead."

"That makes two of you." Maya said and she and Angel laughed.

"Guys!" Clover said annoyed.

"But they'd make a cute couple..." Angel said looking Clover over.

"Yea...and I wouldn't be surprised if their kids came out balloons." Maya said with held back laughter.

"AH! I can't believe you just said that!" Clover said throwing a pillow at her as the other two laughed. After they had a mini pillow fight and lots of laughs, Maya asked Angel,

"You came in happy...what's up?"

"Oh..."Angel suddenly got quiet. "Nothing...Nate's just really nice." Clover and Maya looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"More info please." Clover said. Angel told the girls about her class, as such Maya and Clover.

"I guess it wasn't such a bad day after all huh?" Angel asked.

"Never guess." Maya said. "It's only 2 o' clock...we have the rest of the day for bad stuff to happen." Clover shoved her playfully.

"You're so negative gosh..."

"Ah...whatever."

--

As for the boys, they didn't take it so lightly...or at least Shane didn't.

"I can't believe her!" he said pacing around their cabin. "She walked in like she owned the place!"

He mimicked her voice and said,

"If you don't like it, you can leave!" going to back to his voice he said. "Is she serious?"

Nate looked at him amused.

"Come on Shane! Why are you so mad? She's doing that just to bother you." Nate then turned to Jason.

"And why do you look so bummed out?"

"She doesn't believe in love at first sight...can you believe it?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"So? Not everyone does Jason. Give her time to get to know you."

"I don't even see why you like her Jason...she's just a blond bimbo! She's totally clueless...no...she makes the word clueless look genius." Shane said annoyed. "I still haven't forgotten the connect the dots thing..."

"Shut up Shane!" Jason said angerly."You don't even know her!"

"It's not like you do either." Shane answered back.

"Well at least I'll try to get to know her before I start calling her names!" Jason replied and stormed out of the cabin.

"Way to go man." Nate answered. Shane rolled his eyes.

"I have enough problems OK? Mitchie's mad at me, Maya's getting on my nerves, and now Jason and his girlfriend.I don't need this." They both stood silently for a minute then Nate asked,

"You really didn't over the connect the dots thing?"

--

The girls decided to take a walk after just sitting there doing nothing. As they did, they saw Jason walking out of his cabin. Clover quickly stood behind Maya and Angel pulling them close together.

"Hide me hide me!"

But Jason didn't even notice her. He just kept walking towards the woods.

"Clover...you can stop thinking that you're hiding because one, people can still see you, and two, Jason went the other way." Maya said.

"Oh..." Clover said embarresed. "Heheh."

"Clover, you can't keep avoiding him." Angel said as they kept walking. "I'd give him a chance...he seems to like you...plus he's a cutie."

The girls headed over to river, discussing Clover and Jason but then moved on to Maya and Shane. As they talked, they passed Mitchie but didn't notice her. Mitchie heard them talking about Shane and decided to follow.

"He's such a jerk...ugh...he had the nerve to tell me I was late." Maya said. "Like get a life."

"Why doesn't he just leave you alone?" Angel asked. "He has a girlfriend, what does he want?"

"He's just being annoying." Clover said. "But he's like so rude."

"He wasn't always like that..." Maya said. "But people change I guess."

Mitchie was beyond angry at this point. She stepped out from behind the tree and confronted Maya.

"Why don't you just get over the fact that he broke up with you already?" she said angrily. "It's been two years for crying out loud!"

* * *

Cliffy lol...leave and comment and make my day!


End file.
